


Be Still

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Jared, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Mark isn’t able to hold his tongue yet again and Jared has no choice, but to make him pay for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> And here goes another kink for my 1.5k Followers Celebration! It was my first time writing this ship so let me know what you think, okay? Hope you’re going to like it, it was nice to try something else!

Seemed like Mark would never learn, or maybe he didn’t want to, if it were to lead to this every time.

Letting himself be manhandled, he was pushed onto the mattress, Mark’s eyes closing involuntarily as he felt the soft fabric under his naked skin. Jared spread his legs and arms just like always, as wide as it was comfortable for Mark, then stepped away for a moment and Mark knew better than to make a sound.

It wasn’t long before he felt Jared’s fingers on his skin, softness replaced with worn out rope afterward. 

It felt familiar against his skin, but the sensation was never quite the same, even though it was still the same piece of rope. That time, it was a striking contrast to Jared’s smooth touch, the rope sitting tightly and scratching in all the best ways possible.

He heard the bedpost creak a bit; it must’ve been because of Jared tying the rope to the bed. He felt his hands being spread a little more with the ties, then the same happened to his legs, and he would lie if he were to say he didn’t like being vulnerable and open like this.

He would never admit it, of course, but Jared was the only person he trusted completely to show his true self.

The blindfold was next to go; the silky-soft material sliding against his skin and blocking out all the light from the room, leaving Mark to his mind and other senses only.

Mark could hear Jared’s breath, the only sound present in the room except for his heart beating wildly at the premise of what’s going to come next. The sheets were shuffling, the bed creaking under Jared’s weight as he climbed onto the bed, pinning Mark down with his body.

There was nothing else but heat radiating off Jared, his chest pressing onto Mark’s in time with his breaths, Jared’s hard cock digging into his thigh, Jared’s hair tickling his neck, and his breath, making Mark shudder.

He couldn’t think, all he could do was feel.

It stayed like that for a moment and Mark didn’t dare move an inch, waiting for what Jared was going to do next.

He didn’t have to wait long, fortunately, feeling the weight being lift off his body and Jared’s body heat disappear, leaving him exposed to the cold air of the room. It made his skin erupt in goosebumps, the hairs standing upright at all the coolness.

Without a warning, Mark felt Jared’s fingers barely trailing over the skin of his calf and going higher, setting his nerves on fire with as much as a simple touch. It was so much, but so little at the same time, and he couldn’t help but try to arch from the bed to get closer to Jared, but once he did that, Jared stopped touching him at all.  
Mark bit his lip to prevent a whine from escaping his mouth; he didn’t want to show how desperate he was already, because he knew that Jared would prolong his teasing even more if he was how needy Mark was.

After a bit of time, he felt Jared’s lips on his thigh and working their way up. He kept as still as possible, even though it required going against every instinct of his body. But he knew he had to be good for Jared, otherwise he would end up being on edge for too long than he thought he could handle that time.

Jared’s tongue was wet and warm, tracing random patterns on Mark’s skin, sharp teeth going the same route soon after, nibbling and scratching, the feeling a striking contrast to the previous sensation. Mark felt his cock getting harder and harder, begging for the attention that it wouldn’t be given for at least some time, or at least so he thought.

But this time, the exact opposite happened.

It took a lot of self-control for Mark not to buck his hips up as he felt Jared’s tongue licking over the length of his cock, moving so agonizingly slow that he couldn’t decide if he would label it as pleasure or torture. Maybe both? 

Jared’s tongue finally settled over the sensitive head and pressed down, then circled around, the sensation so strong it blocked out nearly everything else. 

That was the reason Mark loved it so much. Small thing could make him go insane much faster if he was forced to rely on everything but sight.

After some more teasing, Mark felt Jared open his mouth around him, letting Mark’s cock slide into the familiar wet-warm heat that had Mark nearly rising from the bed to get more. And then there was too much things happening at once; Jared’s tongue licking and swirling everywhere, his cheeks hollowing around Mark’s length every so often, Jared’s fingers digging into Mark’s thighs, undoubtedly leaving bruises.

At first, Jared kept his pace fast, and it seemed like he wanted to push Mark to the breaking point. Before that happened, however, his pace got slower and slower, and eventually, Mark felt Jared’s mouth backing away, his cock throbbing. He was so close to the release it nearly hurt.

Jared moved higher after that, sucking marks onto the skin above Mark’s hips, then ribs; he always loved being marked and feeling like he belonged to someone. Finally, Jared settled with his tongue on Mark’s nipple, flicking it over the sensitive and hardened peak. It wasn’t much, it was barely something, but combined with not being able to distract himself with sight of Jared, it was enough to make Mark writhe under Jared’s touch.

He felt Jared’s hand pressing him down into the mattress to keep him still, warm and huge, and Jared trailed his tongue from one nipple to the other, then went higher, barely grazing the skin of Mark’s chest and neck. 

It was frustrating, but also freeing; not being able to do anything, just taking what Jared had to give him and hoping there would be more to come.

The next moment, Mak felt Jared’s lips on his, barely brushing, but before he could reciprocate the kiss, Jared moved away, leaving him without anything, but a brief taste on his lips.

He couldn’t help but whine at that, but he knew Jared was nowhere near done.

The night was only starting, after all.


End file.
